


On The Edge

by Lafaiette



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Argument between two sillies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for a friend on Tumblr. First Fratt fic ever (how the hell do you write Matt)</p><p>“You always make me so… <i>so tense</i>. I’m always on the edge around you, just like this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge

“You did it again.”

Frank doesn’t even need to turn his head to know who spoke. His lips are set in a straight line, wrinkles and light scars marking his face and making it even more serious and severe.

“Did what?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about!” the voice rises and it’s closer now, just next to Frank. He can see a bright red blur moving out of the corner of his eye.

“Stop talking in riddles, Murdock. What do you want?”

A growl and the rifle Frank is polishing so accurately is snatched from his hands and he has to look up at the person he really didn’t want to meet now.

“You murdered those criminals down to the east suburbs. It’s the third time this week and I warned you, Castle - I _warned_ you!”

Murdock is looking down at him with rage, disapproval and God knows what else.  
  
 _Heh. ‘Looking’._ Frank thinks with a humorless snort that Matt mistakes for something else entirely.  
  
“Don’t laugh, idiot, I’m serious! You should be too, this is not a joke!”

Matt throws carelessly the rifle on the farthest corner of the rooftop they are standing on and grabs at Frank’s Punisher shirt.

“This will be the last time you kill people on my watch, Castle. I’ll let this go, but next time…”

“You know better than me that it’s pretty difficult to stop me, Murdock.” Franks snorts again and he stands up, making Matt steps back, but his hand is still grasping his shirt.

“I can try.”

“You will fail.”

“Then I’ll try harder.”

Frank looks into the other man’s eyes for a long time before speaking with a low voice:

“Jesus, Murdock. You are not gonna give up anytime soon, are you?”

“Not in this lifetime.” Matt surprisingly shows a smile and adds: “Not on you.”

But his smile disappears immediately when Frank moves forward; he has to steps back again until his feet are on the edge of the rooftop, the strong grip on Frank’s shirt his only support against the vertiginous space below.

The Punisher’s face is near his now, the hot breath ghosting over his mouth and nose and Matt can smell the gunpowder, the sweat and that scent that’s so _Frank_.

“You should.” is Frank’s late reply and his voice is terribly sad, resigned, as if there is really no hope for him anymore and this is the only life he can live.

Matt grits his teeth and tries to ignore his own sadness creeping over him, focusing on the man in front of him instead.

“Did you forget what I am? I am a _lawyer_. I don’t _give up_ on people.”

“I never hired you.”

“Don’t worry, Castle, this work is completely free, even if it requires a shitload of patience from my part.”

Matt lets out a tired sigh and shakes his head: “You always make me so… so _tense_. I’m always on the edge around you, just like this.” and he points to his feet balancing on the brink.

He knows Frank is still looking at him - he can still feel his breath on his face - but he perceives his small smile and whispers: “Thinking of it, this work may cost you something, Castle.”

Matt loosens his grip around the black fabric and closes his eyes, feeling himself falling and concentrating on the noises and  space around himself. He smiles triumphantly when he hears a gasp and a strong hand catches his wrist.

“ _Merda_ , Matt, you stupid asshole!”

The red-dressed man just laughs and pats the other’s cheek, making him flinch.

“I see my services are requested after all.”

Matt laughs again, knowing that he has the power to put Frank on the edge too.

Oh, what he wouldn’t give to see his blush!


End file.
